wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.I/03
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada III Salon pani Leny Kulczowej był niewątpliwie pierwszym salonem stolicy. Wysokie stanowisko jej męża, piastującego godność prezesa Banku Głównego, bogactwo, a nade wszystko zadziwiający talent towarzyski samej pani Leny i jej niezwykła uroda sprawiły to, że wyrosły przed kilku laty jak grzyb po deszczu, jej dom otwarty stał się centralnym boiskiem, na którym przy dźwiękach muzyki i szeleście jedwabiu rozgrywały się mecze o sławę, wpływy i pieniądze. Tu szczęśliwcy bili rekordy w wyścigu kariery, a pechowcy skręcali kark na przeszkodach. Tu częstokroć ważyły się losy traktatów zawieranych przez państwo, przyszłość ministrów i dygnitarzy, tu kształtowały się kursy akcji i obligacji, ceny zboża i węgla, i kompromisy międzypartyjne. Przy zielonych stolikach brydża czy w takt bluesa snuły się intrygi, zawiązywały porozumienia i kontrporozumienia. Od godziny siódmej zapełniać się zaczynały salony. Piątkowe „fixy” pani Leny zgromadziły wszystko, co w Warszawie miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Spotykało się tu dygnitarzy Rzeczypospolitej obok znakomitych artystów, karmazynów i magnatów o hetmańskich nazwiskach obok wpływowych hien wyborczych, czcigodne matrony obok pięknych pań, o których zbyt wiele mówiono. Goście napływali. Oto już pod portalem kominka zwarte koło otacza małego, kiełbaskowego generała Wilczura, człowieka władającego bezgranicznymi wpływami i powszechnie nienawidzonego. Milczy, raz po raz pokręcając leniwym ruchem swoją koźlą bródkę, która twarzy sfinksa jeszcze więcej dodaje okrucieństwa. Bez drgnienia powieki patrzy białymi źrenicami na nieszczerze życzliwe miny otaczających. W hallu na tle dębowej boazerii roztacza wspaniałość twych fioletów i entuzjazm płomiennych oczu dostojnik Kościoła, ksiądz biskup Koturski, słynny z patetycznych kazań i miłości dla zbrojnego bractwa... Obsiadła go grupa pań w czarnych koronkach, podczas gdy młodsze otoczyły uwijającego się w środku znanego zawadiakę, komandora Brzechwę, zwycięsko pobrzękującego orderami i od niechcenia rozdzielającego szarmanckie komplementy. Obok, w fumoirze, znany powieściopisarz, ongi rewolucjonista ― dziś sędziwy żniwiarz swej przeszłości, Władysław Barciszewski, usiłował wbić w kolosalny tułów generała Kuropatkiewicza zasługi roku 1905-go. Ten jednak z zakłopotaniem pstrykając swoją hiszpanką po każdym argumencie twierdził: — A wszystko taki, lepiej znaczy się spokojnie. Łopnąć, a rewolucji nie robić. Bunt ― znaczy się nieporządki. Choć połóżmy, te i przydali się, a ot ja pamiętam, jak ja jeszcze sztabskapitanem był na japońskim froncie, woła mnie pułkownik i powiada: — A wiesz ― powiada ― że i twoje Polaczki buntują się, miatieże w Warszawie robią? — Tak, mówię panu, i serce mnie ścisnęło się, ale i ręka zaświerzbiała. Toż i twierdzę: łopnąć, a buntu nie robić. Otoczyło ich grono osób, do których Barciszewski bezradnie rozłożył ręce potrząsając siwą bródką. — Próżne wysiłki, mistrzu ― odezwał się chudy redaktor Kicza o jastrzębiej twarzy ― generał za bardzo pozostał sztabskapitanem, on, widzi pan, zrezygnowałby z wszystkich rewolucji, nawet z ostatniej, chociaż jej zawdzięcza, że zamiast „odstawki” ma dziś dygnitarskie stanowisko. Ogólny śmiech był dopełnieniem zakłopotania generała, który Kiczy bał się jak ognia. Wymokły blondyn, mecenas Wielkoncki, nachylił się i klepnął go po kolanie. — Więcej giętkości pojęć i zasad, generale, więcej pobłażliwości do przeszłości. Tylko o to chodzi. Jeżeli chodzi o dzisiaj, to wszyscy zgadzamy się z panem: łopnąć, a nie dopuścić do jakiegokolwiek buntu. W gabinecie głośny poeta proletariacki Stanisław Rzecki, młodzieniec o czarnych oczach i rozwiązłych ruchach, robi gorzkie wyrzuty demonicznej pani Oldze Kałmanównie: — Wstyd mi za panią. Nie umie pani oderwać się od tego zjełczałego świata. Namalowała już pani tyle obrazów i ciągle te kłamliwe motywy kościelne! — Gorliwość neofitki ― zauważyła z ironią. — Po prostu kłamstwo. Czemu pani nie pójdzie naprzeciw jutru? Precz z tą całą rupieciarnią burżujską! Nędza chłopa zdychającego w gnoju, brudna rozpacz żydowskiego getta, gruźlica robotnika, przeżartego acetylenem! Oto tematy. — A cóż pan powie, jeżeli teraz zastosuję do pana: gorliwość neofity. Tak, tak, neofity... — Niby dlaczego? — Jak to? To pan nie jest hrabią? To pan nie urodził się w pałacu? A może teraz gnije pan z chłopem w gnoju, a może acetylen wyżera panu płuca? Ot ― po prostu kłamstwo. I to platoniczne. Jeszcze kilka osób przyłączyło się do dyskusji. Gości było coraz więcej, zapełniali już hall i turecki fumoir, i galerię obrazów. W sali lustrzanej ktoś pokazywał dziwne „pas" nowego tańca. W żółtym buduarze pośpiesznie poprawiały toaletę panie, w karcianym pokoju rozkładano karty do brydża. A goście napływali. Salon pani Leny gromadził bowiem wszystkich, co mieli w Polsce jakiekolwiek aktualne znaczenie. Toteż szary tłum, mieszkańcy stolicy, nie dziwili się już, gdy w piątki okna apartamentów prezesostwa Kulczów rozjarzały się światłem, a przed podjazdem ongi hetmańskiego pałacu ustawiał się rząd lśniących może zbyt świeżym lakierem aut i powozów. Tymczasem w pełnej odurzającej mieszaniny perfum sypialni Lena kończyła swą toaletę. Gdy tak stała w seledynowej kombinezce, uwydatniającej wąskie, ruchliwe biodra, spływające w smukłą linię ud i łydek, wyglądała na lat osiemnaście. I naprawdę wprawnym trzeba było być obserwatorem, by w kącikach jej oczu z niewidocznej jeszcze siateczki zmarszczek wyczytać trzydziestkę. Nie była sama. Oprócz rumianej pokojowej, zapinającej ostrożnie atłasowe pantofelki, znajdowała się tu jeszcze jedna osoba, której obecność w tym zbytkownym pokoju zdawała się nie do wytłumaczenia. W kącie, na niskim pufie, siedziała sztywno niska opasła dama, której bardzo czerwone policzki opadały na kołnierz skórzanego płaszcza. Potwornych rozmiarów zad zwisał z pufu, nie mogąc się na nim pomieścić. Byłaby może śmieszna, jak niezgrabny walec, ulepiony przez dziecko z czerwonej plasteliny, a mający wyobrażać kobietę. Byłaby może śmieszna, gdyby nie małe, zapadłe oczy, matowe, nieokreślonego koloru, oczy, których spojrzenie miało w sobie coś niesamowitego, imperatywnego, obezwładniającego. Pokojowa Antosia nienawidziła jej całą duszą. Ile razy ten potwór przychodził (i to zawsze przez kuchnię!), tyle razy pani traciła swój dobry humor, z wszystkiego była niezadowolona, a nawet potrafiła służbę bić po twarzy. Antosia nie lubiła tej obrzydliwej kobiety jeszcze dlatego, że zawsze z panią rozmawiały po rosyjsku, którego to języka Antosia ani w ząb nie rozumiała. Zdołała skombinować tylko, że owa czarownica jest z jej panią na ty i że pani robi wszystko, czego czarownica od niej zażąda. Służba nazywała ją, nie wiadomo dlaczego, grubą Ruchlą, chociaż ta zawsze kazała siebie meldować jako „pani Zuzanna”. Teraz też mówiła po rosyjsku: — To jedno. Ten dureń musi być przeniesiony do innego garnizonu i to do przyjazdu Prola. Drugie, to paszport dla Kurmana. Lena z pasją rzuciła puszek na ziemię. — Cóż ty sobie myślisz, że Tymiński wyda mu paszport?! Zwariowałaś! Już i tak boję się, że zacznie podejrzewać. — Głupia jesteś ― skonstatowała pani Zuzanna. ― Tymiński niech lepiej sam uważa, żeby jego nie zaczęto podejrzewać o dostawę cegły na spółkę z Minbergiem. A zresztą... — Och, już po dziurki od nosa mam tej parszywej roboty! ― wybuchła Lena. W tej chwili rozległo się pukanie i nie oczekując na pozwolenie do pokoju wszedł tęgi jegomość. Pani Zuzanna zerwała się i z miłym uśmiechem zawołała łamaną francuszczyzną: — Och, pardon, mosje le presiden, moa tut siuit, tut siuit. Set kestją de mod są si zentersan pur le fam. O rewoar onadam, o rewoar mosje le presiden. — Antosiu! ― rzuciła pani Lena ― odprowadź panią Zuzannę. — Kiedy nareszcie przestaniesz wpuszczać do domu tę obrzydliwą babę? ― zapytał zirytowanym głosem, gdy zostali sami. — Mój drogi, już proszę cię, nie wtrącaj się do spraw mojej garderoby. Pani Zuzanna ma doskonały gust i często wolę jej toalety, niż Myszkorowskiego, czy Zmigrydera. Czy dużo jest osób? — Naturalnie. Już prawie ósma. Spiesz się. Stanął jeszcze przed lustrem, strzepnął kilka pyłków z klap smokinga, poprawił „pożyczkę wewnętrzną” na kopulastej czaszce i wyszedł. Po chwili i pani Lena ukazała się w salonach, witana przez jednych z niemym zachwytem, przez innych z namaszczonym szacunkiem, lub z hałaśliwym entuzjazmem. Wszędzie, gdzie się zbliżała, następowało ożywienie. Zdawało się, metaliczny szelest jej sukni z blado seledynowej mory miał własność elektryzowania nastroju. Jednocześnie zabrzmiał sygnał saksofonu i z sali balowej bluznęła skłócona fala dźwięków. Jazz! Pani Lena, wymijając z uśmiechem pary śpieszące do tańca, rozglądała się uważnie. Nie mogła sobie przypomnieć kogo szuka, ale wiedziała, że przecież w tym tłumie musi być ktoś, na znalezieniu którego jej zależy. Wzrok jej przesuwał się z grupy na grupę, gdy zbliżył się do niej wypłowiały inżynier Chodźko. — Królowo! Jednego stępa! Lena tańczyła, później przeszła do jadalni, gdzie przy bufecie służba robiła ostatnie przygotowania. Andrzej Dowmunt przyjechał koło dziewiątej. Dał ogłoszenie o poszukiwaniu mieszkania i musiał dziś obejrzeć kilkanaście lokali oprowadzany przez gadatliwych i narzucających się pośredników. Znalazłszy się w atmosferze salonu, podniecony gwarem i hałasem jazzu, przestał odczuwać zmęczenie, natomiast snując się wśród tłumu obcych twarzy, dotkliwiej odczuł swoje osamotnienie niż tam, na Czarnym Lądzie, gdzie nie miał do kogo ust otworzyć. Szukał burzy czarnych włosów i skośnych, zielonych oczu. Wreszcie zrezygnowany usiadł w gabinecie i zapalił papierosa. Jacyś trzej panowie, stojąc w pobliżu rozmawiali o dostawach i spierali się o wysokość prowizji. Jeden z nich po chwili zbliżył się do biurka, by zgasić niedopałek cygara. Andrzej poznał go od razu. Tak. To był Piotr Bielawski. Postarzał trochę, nabrał jeszcze więcej senatorskiej powagi w ruchach i lisiego wyrazu w twarzy. Andrzej siedział nieruchomo, udając, że go nie poznaje. Tamten może nie poznał Dortmundka naprawdę, a może jeszcze zręczniej od niego ukryć umiał wrażenie. W sąsiedniej sali grano w brydża. Przy sześciu stolikach już „urzędowano”. Jakaś pani irytowała się głośno na swego „kibica”, że jej radził impasować. W kącie młodzieniec o ziemistej twarzy obmacywał kolana starszej od niego brunetki. Przy jednym stoliku grano w baka. Rudawy pan z czerwonymi obwódkami u oczu natarczywie namawiał wszystkich: — Proszę państwa, komu mam dać kartę? No, może pani? Pan? No? Bank siedem tysięcy dwieście złotych. Proszę. — Nie, majorze ― westchnął łysy jegomość ― ma pan passę. Nie chcę. Major, już podniecony, zwrócił się do Andrzeja: — A może pan? Proszę! Siedem dwieście. — Dziękuję panu. Nie gram w hazardowne gry. Major wzruszył ramionami. — Nikt pana nic namawia do gry. Wcale nie potrzebuje pan grać. Pociągnie pan jedną kartę. Na szczęście. No? Andrzej ścisnął zęby. Wszyscy patrzyli nań z ironią, jak na nieszczęsną ofiarę losu. — Dobrze ― rzekł ― mogę raz pociągnąć kartę, ale to wszystko. ― Ruchem ręki wskazał na bank i gruby plik banknotów, piętrzący się przed majorem. Major się ucieszył. — Ależ owszem, chętnie. Tu jest razem około dwudziestu tysięcy. Tylko chodzi o, że tak powiem, pokrycie. Andrzej przygotowany był do kupna mieszkania, miał więc gotówkę. Położył na stole paczkę dolarów. Zaległa cisza. Major rozdał karty i z uśmiechem odkrył swoje: dwójkę i szóstkę. — Mówiłem: ― passa! ― zawyrokował łysy pan. Dowmunt odwrócił swoje: dama i dziewiątka. Nie śpiesząc się zebrał pieniądze i włożył do kieszeni. Major przetarł czoło i ochrypłym głosem zapytał: — Jak to? Pan odchodzi? A rewanż? — Mówił pan, że chodzi o jedno pociągnięcie kart. — Jak to, pan wygrał i odchodzi? A rewanż? Przecie ja bardzo dużo przegrałem. Jeden rewanż. — Więc zgoda ― rzekł Dowmunt ― dam panu rewanż, ale będzie pan łaskaw, że tak powiem, pokrycie. Major zdetonował się. Nie ma przy sobie, ale sądzi, że słowo honoru... Dowmunt z obrzydzeniem pomyślał, że wolałby przegrać do tego człowieka. Nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, gdy podniósłszy wzrok, ujrzał we drzwiach skośne zielone oczy. Pani Lena spostrzegła go również od razu i zdziwiła się sama, poczuwszy lekkie ściśnięcie serca. No tak! To przecie jego szukała! Przywitała go najsłodszym ze swych uśmiechów. — Nareszcie! Tak późno! — Jestem już od godziny ― tłumaczył się. — I przy kartach! Chodźmy, chodźmy!... Zatańczymy. Nie cierpię kart. Do uszu Andrzeja doleciały jeszcze jadowitym głosem rzucone przez majora słowa: — Ja myślę, że ona nie cierpi! Znalazł się w wirze roztańczonych par. — Uratowała mnie pani z opresji ― zaczął Andrzej i opowiedział jej incydent z majorem. — Niech pan nigdy nie gra z nim. To obrzydliwy człowiek ― powiedziała to z takim przekonaniem, że miał ochotę zapytać, po co go w takim razie przyjmuje w swym domu. Orkiestra grała meksykańskie tango skompilowane przez amerykańskiego kompozytora z różnych utworów europejskich. Andrzej zawsze uważał ten taniec za nienaturalny i pretensjonalny. Dziś jednak odkrył jego urok. Z wewnętrznym uśmiechem skonstatował w myśli, że, „tango” ― to po łacinie „dotykam”. Lena bowiem przylgnęła doń całym ciałem. Przy każdym kroku czuł na piersi dotyk jej biustu, każdym posunięciem nóg spotykał wyprężoną pokusę jej ud. Burza czarnych włosów, miękkich jak jedwab, muskając policzki odurzała obłokiem „L'aimant”. Lena musiała usłyszeć przyśpieszone tętno jego krwi, musiała, nie patrząc, odgadnąć skurcz mięśni ściskających szczęki i pożądliwość rozwartych nozdrzy, gdyż wąż jej ręki mocniej oplótł jego ramię. Andrzej nie widział jej oczu. Wpijał się wzrokiem w długie cienie rzęs i w drgającą górną wargę, pokrytą brzoskwiniowym meszkiem. Był nieprzytomny, gdy niespodziewanie zatrzymała się w kącie sali. — Dosyć... Już dosyć... ― powiedziała prawie szeptem i podniosła nań oczy. Wtem orkiestra umilkła i kilka par zbliżyło się do nich. Dowmunt z początku nie rozumiał, co mówili. Obudził go dopiero srebrzysty i swobodny śmiech Leny. — Tak ― mówiła ― to moje nowe odkrycie. Afrykanin! Państwo pozwolą, pan Dowmunt. Złożył pocałunek na ręce bardzo wydekoltowanej damy, później przy charakterystycznym „mrumru”, mającym zastępować prezentację, zamienił uścisk z dwoma panami. Trzeci natomiast bardzo dobitnie wyrecytował: — Kutnowski! I czekał wrażenia. A nie słysząc zwykłego „aaa” z ironią dodał: — Pan z Afryki? — Tak, panie ― odpalił Andrzej. ― Z Afryki. A pan? — To jest znany literat ― cicho szepnęła Lena. Kutnowski jednak nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią i odszedł majestatycznie do innej grupy. Lenę otaczali wciąż nowi ludzie, niektórym przedstawiała Dowmunta, wreszcie, wezwana przez lokaja, przeprosiła towarzystwo i znikła. Tymczasem salony przerzedziły się, gdyż otwarto bufet i goście ruszyli do jadalni. Najpierw z wolna, godnie, wśród rozmów i śmiechu, później w szybszym tempie, a w miarę zbliżania się do bufetu coraz prędzej. Umilkły rozmowy, w drzwiach zrobił się tłok, gdzie wśród sapania, raz po raz padało zdenerwowane „przepraszam”, modulowane od prawie uprzejmego ostrzeżenia aż do oburzonego imperatywu. Szczęśliwcy, zajmujący czoło pochodu, wydostawszy się ze ścisku biegiem dopadali stolików, które po chwili zostały szczelnie obsadzone. Lecz tłum dalej napływał, zapychając jadalnię. Ci, którzy nie mogli dosięgnąć stołu, chytrze wciskali się bokiem, wzywając głosem wołającego na puszczy swych szczęśliwszych znajomych i przyjaciół. Naiwni! Głos ich ginął w mlaskaniu, w brzęku szkła i widelców. Z daleka białe stoły wyglądały jak tłuste gąsienice, ludzie jak mrowie owadów, które je obsiadło. Dowmunt patrzał na to żerowisko z uśmiechem. Został w salonie. Zbyt był oszołomiony zmysłowym wstrząsem, jaki przeżył, tańcząc z Leną. Zrozumiał, że zapadło już postanowienie. Zapadło poza ich wolą, bez udziału słów, bez świadomości mózgu. Nie potrafił nawet myśleć o tym, nie umiał wystąpić z jakimkolwiek pytaniem wobec decyzji, jaka powstać musiała gdzieś, w głębi nie podległych kontroli ośrodków nerwowych, musiała, gdyż była naturalnym wynikiem przenikania się ich fluidów, jak naturalnym wynikiem połączenia dwóch prądów jest iskra. Po prostu przyjął do wiadomości nowy stan rzeczy i wiedział, że ona czuje to samo. Szukał jej teraz wzrokiem w żerującym tłumie, gdy podszedł don tęgi pan o kopulastej czaszce. — Czy i pan podziwia to apetyczne widowisko? — Rzeczywiście ― odrzekł Andrzej. ― Jak pan sądzi: ile tygodni ci ludzie głodowali? Tęgi jegomość zaśmiał się pobłażliwie. — Tak, tak, panie... I wie pan, że ja lubię na to patrzeć. Ze względów dydaktycznych. — Walka o byt? — Właśnie. Zdejm pan z nich smokingi i suknie, daj pan parę krzaczków i drzewek dla dekoracji, a zobaczymy, czy nie rzucą się na siebie z pazurami, wyrywając obgryzione kości. — I tak patrzą na siebie z nienawiścią. Wbijają sobie łokcie w żołądek, opryskując się wzajemnie sosami. I wie pan, dziwię się, po co takie fixy się urządza. — Obowiązek towarzyski. — Czyli ― zakonkludował Andrzej ― w pewnym ustalonym dniu oddaje się dom na łup gromady ludzi, którzy zaśmiecą całe mieszkanie, objedzą się, upiją, wynudzą się i pójdą spać, przerywając sobie czkawką złośliwe uwagi o gospodarzach? — Mało tego. Jeszcze ten i ów zabierze jaki drobiazg „na pamiątkę”. Widelec, łyżeczkę, kryształ, talię kart, cygara. — Eee, czy pan nie przesadza? — Niech pan mi wierzy. Mam praktykę. Nie dalej, jak przed godziną, sam widziałem, jak jeden pan świsnął w bibliotece srebrny nóż do rozcinania kartek. — Oczywiście, zawiadomił pan o tym gospodarza? — Jakiego gospodarza? ― zdziwiła się kopulasta czaszka. — No, prezesa Kulcza. — Cha, cha, cha! ― roześmiał się tęgi pan ― przepraszam pana najmocniej. Pan pozwoli, że się przedstawię, jestem Kulcz. Dowmunt speszył się nieco. Pokrywając uśmiechem zmieszanie, wymienił swoje nazwisko. — A, to pan?! ― zawołał prezes. ― Mówiła mi żona... Bardzo mi przyjemnie. Bardzo. Ale może pan coś przekąsi? Proszę do jadalni. Obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem. — Ale, wie pan co? ― zawołał Kulcz. ― Mam myśl. Pan pewno też jest głodny? Chodźmy do sypialni żony i ja każę tam przynieść nam kolację. To jest jedyny pokój w całym domu, gdzie nie ma gości. Andrzej nie chciał jeść i już miał zamiar stanowczo odmówić, ale skusiła go możność ujrzenia sypialni Leny. Poszli. Ponieważ drzwi, łączące buduar z sypialnią, były zamknięte na klucz, musieli obejść przez łazienkę i garderobę. Duży, ośmiokątny pokój, utrzymany w bladoniebieskim i perłowym kolorze, kilka białych skór niedźwiedzich rozłożonych na dywanie, małe, atłasowe mebelki i wspaniałe łoże, rozebrane już na noc. Nad nim olbrzymich rozmiarów olejne płótno, wyobrażające Ledę, oddającą się łabędziowi. — Wybacz pan ― przeprosił prezes, wskazując Dowmuntowi fotel. ― Ja za chwilę służę, tylko wydam dyspozycje. Został sam i wpatrzył się w ten obraz, pełen życia i ekspresji. Dziwnym jego szczegółem była maska aksamitna na twarzy Ledy. Robiła wrażenie nie namalowanej, lecz nalepionej na płótno. Również długie, złote włosy, spadające wspaniałą falą z odrzuconej w tył głowy, wyglądały jak naklejone. Zaciekawiony zbliżył się i skonstatował, że się nie mylił. Istotnie maska i włosy były prawdziwe. Podkreślało to jeszcze bardziej niesamowity realizm kompozycji, tak potężny, że Andrzej nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby teraz usłyszał chrzęst piór łabędzia czy spazmatyczne rzężenie Ledy. U dołu czarną farbą wykonano podpis w języku rosyjskim: ― N. Goldman ― Kijów ― 1919. Kontemplację Dowmunta przerwał od progu głos prezesa Kulcza: — Co? Ładny obrazek? Cacy? — Wspaniały... Co to za Goldman? Nigdy nie słyszałem? — Diabli go wiedzą ― ja też nie słyszałem, ale że świnia, to świnia. Lokaj wtoczył szczelnie zastawiony stoliczek do śniadań. Drugi przyniósł tacę z koniakiem i z chambertinem. Prezes był bardzo rozmowny, co nie zmniejszało jego apetytu. Andrzej, rzucając od czasu do czasu niezbędne „ach tak”, lub „rzeczywiście”, pochłonięty był jedną myślą: ― przyjdzie czy nie przyjdzie? ― Elektryzowały go każde echa kroków z dalszych pokojów. — Tak panie ― dowcipkował prezes ― umyślnie urządziłem jej sypialnię w ośmiokątnym pokoju, by nie mogła narzekać, że ją zamykam w czterech ścianach. ― Wychylił kieliszek. ― Dobry dowcip, co? — Rzeczywiście wyśmienity ― przytwierdził Andrzej. — Przezorność, panie. Przezorność. Pierwszy mąż trzymał ją w czterech ścianach ― no i było jej tam za ciasno. — To pani prezesowa zdążyła być wdową? — Co? Gdzież tam. Ach, prawda ― przypomniał sobie prezes ― pan jest Afrykanin. Nie zna pan naszych stosunków. Nie, panie, Lena rozeszła się z pierwszym mężem. I pochlebiam sobie, że dla mnie. Ale a propos. Pan podobno zamierza poszukiwać lokaty dla swego kapitału? Chętnie panu pomogę. A przede wszystkim ostrzegam przed „murowanymi interesami”. Murowany interes to zawsze murowana plajta. No, ale tymczasem chodźmy. Muszę przecie bawić gości. W salonach znowu panował gwar. Tańczono, grano w karty, flirtowano. Po dłuższym poszukiwaniu Andrzej dostrzegł Lenę, otoczoną grupą oficerów. O dostępie mowy być nie mogło. Wreszcie zrezygnowany wyszedł. Na dworze siąpił drobny kapuśniaczek. Pomimo to postanowił iść pieszo. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić kilku kroków, gdy usłyszał za sobą męski głos: — Sekunda, panie, sekunda. Dopędził go, pośpiesznie zapinając płaszcz, ów rudawy major. — Czym mogę służyć? ― zapytał chłodno Dowmunt. — Drobiazg, a właściwie bardzo ważna sprawa. ― Major uśmiechnął się krzywo i dodał: — Chciałem powiedzieć, że dla pana drobiazg, a dla mnie ważna sprawa. Ale dokąd pan idzie? — Do „Bristolu". Zatem? — Do „Bristolu”? Przecie już druga! Po drugiej. Czy nie lepiej do „Oazy”? Tam dopiero teraz zabawa w całej pełni. — Ja, panie majorze, mieszkam w „Bristolu” i idę spać. — Spać? ― major aż przystanął i zdumionym gestem otarł z twarzy kropelki deszczu. ― Spać? Przecie dopiero druga! Eee... wie pan co? Chodźmy do „Oazy”! — Dziękuję panu. Nie będę służyć. Major nerwowo pstrykał zatrzaskiem u rękawiczki. Wreszcie po dłuższej pauzie wykrztusił: — Proszę pana, pan mnie dziś ograł doszczętnie... — Ja się nie narzucałem. Bardzo mi przykro... — Naturalnie, naturalnie, ja też nie mówię, tylko widzi pan, dzisiaj wyjątkowo suma ta stanowi dla mnie wręcz hamletowski problemat. — Bardzo mi przykro. — Proszę pana ― głos zabrzmiał metalicznie ― proszę pana. Niech pan mi pożyczy dziesięć tysięcy. Z tych wygranych. Dowmunt milczał. Ogarnęło go uczucie wstrętu, litości i pogardy. — Przecie pan dałby mi rewanż. I wygrałbym na pewno. Odegrałbym się na pewno. Odegrałbym się. Ja mam nosa. Taka karta szła. Przecie już pan godził się na słowo honoru... I gdyby nie ta, ta wiedźma, która pana odciągnęła... — Wyraża się pan o pani Kulczowej dość niestosownie... Major zaperzył się: — Co? O jakiej Kulczowej? Taka ona Kulczowa, jak ja książę Brabancki! Dowmunt stanął jak wryty. — Nie rozumiem? — Pan z prowincji widocznie, bo przecie tu wszyscy wiedzą. — Co wiedzą? Andrzej nie mógł zorientować się. W jednej chwili przypomniał słowa rzucone przez majora od stolika, a później ostrzeżenie Leny. Patrzał teraz na tego człowieka, którym gardził, i jednak czuł, że on nie kłamie. — Tak, panie ― mówił major ― trzeba znać nasze stosuneczki warszawskie. Spostrzegł od razu, że kwestia pozycji pani Kulczowej bardzo zajęła tego śniadego draba, jak nazywał w myśli Andrzeja. Nie był tylko pewien, czy jest to ciekawość człowieka z prowincji, czy osobiste zainteresowanie. W każdym razie postanowił sytuację wyzyskać. Dość był na to sprytny. Zresztą Dowmunt zbyt był wstrząśnięty wrażeniem rewelacyjnych zapewnień majora, by mógł wzbraniać się. Na rogu Chmielnej wsiedli do taksi i po pięciu minutach byli w „Oazie”. Zauważył tylko, iż portier i cała służba witała majora z taką owacyjną poufałością, z jaką przyjmuje się stałą i dużo płacącą klientelę. Na górze był tłok. W małym rondzie dancingowym odbywało się tarło kilkudziesięciu par zbitych w jedną drgającą, wirującą masę. Nagość ramion kobiecych w jarzącym świetle odbijała się ostro na tle czarnych smokingów i błyszczących spoconych twarzy. Nad gęsto obsadzonymi stolikami unosiły się kolorowe kule baloników. Mieszanina perfum, dymu cygar, zapachu potraw napełniała płuca zawiesistym, drażniącym powietrzem. Zarządzający wybiegł im naprzeciw. Wszystkie stoliki są zajęte, bardzo pana majora przepraszam, ale jest pan redaktor Trylski, siedzi sam i pytał o pana majora. Redaktor jednak nie był sam. Obok niego siedziała na kanapie roześmiana szatynka z główką a la Collen Moor i karmiła go migdałkami, gdyż sam sobie służyć nie mógł, mając obie ręce zajęte pod obrusem. Był to mężczyzna lat około pięćdziesięciu, o czym świadczyła jego tłusta, fałdzista twarz, okrągły brzuch, napęczniały pod wymiękłym gorsem koszuli, i para wyłupiastych szkieł bez oprawy, za którymi pływały okrągłe rybie oczy. Przybycie majora sprawiło mu widoczną przyjemność. Wyjął natychmiast ręce spod obrusa i zawołał tubalnym głosem: — Major Krupski znowu na horyzoncie. „Oazo”, witaj marnotrawnego syna! Niebywała atrakcja szalonej nocy! Trylski był od lat redaktorem i wydawcą brukowego dziennika, i tak przyzwyczaił się do robienia sensacyjnych tytułów, że mówił tytułami. — Serwus, Henio ― kwaśno uśmiechnął się major ― nie jestem sam. Pozwolisz, pan... pan... Andrzej wymienił swoje nazwisko. — Ha! ― ryknął Trylski. ― Obfite polowanie na foki. Wspaniały okaz afrykański! To rzekłszy wystawił na Dowmunta wskazujący palec, przy pomocy drugiego sprokurował coś w rodzaju kurka do flinty i pstryknął palcami. — Pif! Paf! Celny strzał znakomitego myśliwego! Collen Moor zanosiła się od śmiechu. — Niech się pan nie złości ― zaświergotała do Andrzeja ― to taki kawał. Redaktorek nie mówi, że pan jest futro, tylko foka, to znaczy taki facet, co stawia kolację. — O, nic nie szkodzi ― skrzywił się Dowmunt. ― Ale skąd pan wie, że jestem... foką... afrykańską? — Genialna metoda dedukcji. Wprawne oko dziennikarza, „Goniec Stołeczny” wszystko wie, wszystko widzi, wszystko słyszy. Przyjazd do kraju milionera afrykańskiego wywołał w kraju zrozumiałe zainteresowanie. Informacje udzielone przez portiera hotelu „Bristol” potwierdzały naszą sensacyjną wiadomość o pańskim zamiarze inwestowania w Polsce większych kapitałów. Major, który nawet nie wiedział, z kim miał „okoliczność", przyjął te nowiny z nieukrywanym zadowoleniem. Milioner ― myślał ― odda dziesięć minimum, a może i wszystko, co wygrał. Kazał podać jeszcze dwie butelki „Veuve”. Tymczasem ring taneczny opróżnił się. Światła zgaszono i tylko wielki reflektor zlewał falami różnobarwnych promieni środek sali. Przy słodkich, przeciągłych dźwiękach banjo tańczyły dwie Hawajki leniwy, wyuzdany taniec bioder, brzucha i obnażonych piersi o kolorze moreli. Andrzej był zmęczony. Już rozważał zamiar dyskretnego wycofania się z tego towarzystwa, gdy major Krupski zaczął: — Więc pan nie wie, że Kulcz wygrał Lenę w karty? W baka, panie, jak dziś pamiętam, na ósemkę trefl. Generał później się upił, że musieli go wziąć do kliniki. — Zgubny nałóg hazardu! ― dodał redaktor. — To znaczy, że pani Lena była kochanką owego generała? — Żoną, panie, autentyczną żoną generała Rowka, chociaż ślub brali w cerkwi, bo Rowek był już żonaty. — A pani Lena jest prawosławna? — Diabli wiedzą. Jej historia też jest ciekawa. I podobno ma ojca Greka, a matkę Żydówkę kaukaską, ot, coś w tym guście. Dość, że jeszcze podczas wojny z bolszewikami przyłapano ją, gdy chciała przedostać się przez front do Polski. Właśnie Rowek, wówczas jeszcze kapitan defensywy, ją aresztował. Trzymał miesiąc w pace, później sześć lat w sypialni, a wreszcie przegrał ją w karty do Kulcza na kontrstawkę sześciu tysięcy dolarów. Przecie byłem przy tym. Dowmunt nie chciał uszom wierzyć i ze zdumieniem przerzucał wzrok z przypominającej ser szwajcarski twarzy majora na z pijaną powagą potakującą głowę Trylskiego. Coolen Moor zaszczebiotała z rozczuleniem: — A ten Rowek to byczy chłop. Kobiety za nim szaleją... Tylko oczywiście... Co do forsy, to wiadomo, Kulcz to burżuj całą gębą. Jakie jej brylanty kupił! Takie! ― Podsunęła pod nos majorowi korek od szampana. — Burżuj, burżuj ― pobłażliwie uśmiechnął się redaktor ― dziecko szczęścia, w czepku urodzony, szlifierz plantów krakowskich potentatem przemysłowym. — Na dostawach dorobił się i na spekulacjach walutowych. A pamiętam go przed wojną w Krakowie. Za pół korony gotów był człowieka w cztery litery pocałować. Trylski łypnął okiem. — Nieuczciwa konkurencja. Ty już wobec tego nie mogłeś brać całej korony. Collen Moor parsknęła śmiechem, a major skrzywił się boleśnie. Orkiestra zagrała bluesa i dziewczyna chwyciła Andrzeja za łokieć. — Zatańczmy! Chodź pan, zatańczmy! Nadąsała się, gdy poirytowanym głosem odmówił. W ogóle miał już tego dość. Mimo nieszczerych protestów obu mężczyzn zawołał kelnera i zapłacił rachunek. Gdy był już na schodach, dopędził go major. — Panie złoty. Zapomnieliśmy na śmierć o tej pożyczce, którą... Dowmunt zatrzymał się. Zmierzył majora zimnym spojrzeniem i rzekł dobitnie: — Nie, panie, nie pożyczę panu ani grosza. To jest moje ostatnie słowo. Mogę panu jednak, tak, dać pięć tysięcy. — Ależ, panie, za kogo pan mnie ma?! — Bierze pan? Major skinął głową. Potem starannie przeliczył pieniądze i wrócił na salę.